A Dose of Realism
by grisabele
Summary: What would REALLY happen to a normal human who got sucked into the world of LoK? (Rated because there are definitely going to be some gruesome occurences)
1. Rayna

**A Dose of Realism- Rayna**

**A/N: I like "sucked-into-the-game" fics as much as anyone else. But sometimes...a little realism is a good thing.**

Rayna wasn't sure how long she'd been in Nosgoth. She was tired. She was hungry. All she wanted was to go home.

Truth be told, she wasn't even sure how she ended up in her Soul Reaver game to begin with. She'd done her homework and gone to bed...and woke up in the middle of nowhere...on a large rock. Shivering from the cold, she'd stood up and begun to explore.

When she'd seen what was left of the Pillars rising up into the distance, she'd been thrilled. For about five minutes. This was every fangirl's dream, right? To be in the game? The reality of her situation hit her then. She was trapped in an unfamiliar place...she didn't know anyone...there was probably no way for her to get home...so she continued to explore Nosgoth, hoping...praying..._begging God to let her awaken from this dream._

She hadn't eaten in four days. Fortunately, much of the water in Nosgoth seemed to be...clean. She wondered how far away the human citadel was from her location. Maybe she'd find a vampire hunter. She'd ask him where to go.

...Rayna never got the chance to find a vampire hunter and ask for help. While she was at a pool, resting, she bent over it to get a drink. Suddenly, a cloven handshot up from the depths and seized her wrist, taking her by surprise. Rayna tumbled into the water, where she struggled against the Rahabim vampire that had been lurking there, but to no avail. She simply wasn't strong enough to get away. Finally giving up, Rayna took a deep breath, inhaling water just as the vampire sank his fangs into her throat...

..._turning the pool a light crimson..._


	2. Shaylynn

**Shaylynn**

**Review Responses:**

**Rose Akaichou- it's only funny until the vampires get you:P**

**Smoke- Indeed, it is a collection of obscenely short, to the point one-shots.**

**Ryu-Chibi- Thanks! To answer your question, it was a Rahabim because drowning is high up on my list of "scary ways to die".**

**SammyBlack- Thanks. I doubt this is going to knock sense into anybody, though.**

**And now, your scheduled "snuff fic".**

Shaylynn hated spiders. When she was younger and her family had lived in a two-bedroom apartment, her older brother had had a tarantula. Once, when she had been home sick, she had rolled over on her bed to find the tarantula, whom her brother had named "Bob," staring right at her.

Of course, she screamed bloody murder and jumped out of bed, running straight for her mother.

Bob the spider was evicted from the apartment the next day, despite all the protesting Shaylynn's brother did.

Years later, when Shaylynn had discovered video games, in particular, Soul Reaver, she had always been most irritated (and most disgusted) by Zephon's clan. She found herself feeling a bit sorry for those poor cocooned humans.

And now, having found herself _in _Nosgoth by one of those strange miracles that occasionally befalls humankind, she didn't know what she was going to do. Shaylynn was an athletic girl, a track star, and she was sure that if she'd only landed in the Nosgoth of Blood Omen, or of Blood Omen 2 that she would, undoubtedly, have a chance at survival. But she didn't have such fortune. No, poor Shaylynn had found herself in the Silenced Cathedral.

Fortunately, there was no sign of Zephon's brood...other than the occasional cocooned human she stumbled across every now and again. She hadn't slept for a while...terrified she's wake up to find herself cocooned...or worse, that she would not wake up at all.

She heard stones clatter slightly to her left. She looked around, but saw nothing.

For a moment, she thought she thought she saw something in the corner of her eye, and she whipped around. There was nothing there...

_click...click...click..._

Shaylynn knew that sound all too well...it was the sound she had imagined spider legs making on a stone floor...it was a sound she had heard only in her nightmares, and her instincts told her to run.

But she couldn't! Fear rooted her to the floor. She could hear the creature creeping up behind her...closer...closer...

She knew her death was inevitable. This creature was going to _kill_ her.

But she had a choice. She could give in to her fear and stand there, _allow _herself to be killed...or she could go down fighting. She could die well.

Shaylynn chose to run.

She took off down the corridor, running as fast as she could. She knew it was chasing her, anticipating its meal...

She tripped over her own feet and fell, striking her head on the hard stone floor. By the grace of whatever God Nosgoth had, Shaylynn was rendered unconscious by the blow.

She remained so throughout the cocooning process...

_Someplace else, Shaylynn might've stood a chance._


End file.
